


For Keeps

by Lovelyla



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Edelgard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Rating May Change, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyla/pseuds/Lovelyla
Summary: Edelgard gets hold of Byleth after the fall of the church...also ABO because self-control is in short supply.





	1. Chapter 1

Byleth woke to a world of darkness. For the first few minutes of consciousness, her lids would not open and her body refused to heed her commands. The last thing she remembered was falling to her death. She feared the damage from the fall had been paralyzing but slowly feeling started to return. 

Sliding open her eyelids, a dark gray stone ceiling was the first thing to come into view. Byleth tired to sit up and the pain that radiated through her was proof that she had not in fact broken her spine. A few more minutes of struggle and Byleth was in the sitting position. The view from that position was worse than the one laying down. 

Thick iron bars lay in front of her. She glanced down and saw a chain around her ankle. 

_This can’t be good,_ Byleth thought. She reached down to tug at the chain but it was clear that it wasn’t going to budge. Her weapons were gone but whoever had taken them was kind enough to give her a fresh set of clothes. She wore a simple cotton shirt and pants, nothing that would be helpful to an escape.

Footsteps came from down the hall. Byleth dropped the chain and craned her neck to see who was coming. When Edelgard came into view her emotions did a dizzying spin from relief to hurt to anger in a matter of seconds. Though Beyleth remembered the falling the betrayal of her beloved student did not return to her until her eyes locked on Edelgard's pale face.

“Hello, professor. It’s good to see you finally awake,” Edelgard said, her violet gaze focused in on Byleth.

“Where are the others?” Byleth asked.

A ghost of a smile played at the corners of Edelgard’s lips. “Of course that is the first thing you would ask. You care so much for your students, professor. I’ve always liked that about you.”

“Answer me, Edelgard,” Byleth said trying to summon the growl from her alpha but finding it weaker than normal.

Edelgard’s face went cold. “But that, the growling alpha bit, I could do without.”

Byleth gritted her teeth and glared back at Edelgard. She waited for the other girl to answer her.

Thankfully, she did not have to wait long. “The other students are gone. Some have returned homes according to my spies while others are off in the wind. Garreg Mach is no more.”

“Lady Rhea?”

Edelgard stared back at Byleth without answer.

There was a lot about the attack that Byleth didn’t understand. Lady Rhea had turned into a dragon. Byleth wasn’t sure if that was a real memory or if the fall had messed with her head somehow, but she did remember that the Lady tried to hold off the armies while they escaped. 

Byleth couldn’t leave her behind. She’d come back on a fools earn and tired to help but…

Byleth squeezed her eyes shut trying to fight off the horror of the memory. When she opened them again Edelgard was still watching her. “How could you?”

“From the day I set foot on Garreg Mach I knew that I would bring about its end.”

How laughable was it that Byleth had admired the other girl for her confidence and ambition. She knew that Edelgard would do great things. There’d been something about her that called to Byleth the moment they met. It was part of the reason that she chose to be the Black Eagles Professor. Edelgard did not disappoint. The white-haired girl had done great terrible things. 

“Do you realize how many people you’ve hurt? We fought alongside you. They were your school mates. Your friends,” Byleth said. She didn’t understand it. Life as a mercenary didn’t provide her with many connections and even before that it had just been her and her father. Her students were the first real connections she’d formed outside of her family. There was nothing official but it was the closest to having a pack that Byleth had ever come. They all meant so much to her that she could not fathom what Edelgard had done. 

“I would love nothing more than to have them stand here with me. Even now, I hope for the day that they will. I did not account for the possibility of caring for them as I do.” There was a sad openness in Edelgards face that she only seen on a few occasions. Usually on those sleepless nights when they ran into each other. Byleth would wonder the monastery directionless only to find herself standing next to the imperial princess. 

“Why do it then? Why betray us?”

“There are more important things at stake. I will not let anyone get in the way of my goal.”

“Even going so far as to kill for it?”

“You killed for Lady Rhea and the church. As a mercenary, I’m sure you killed many more before coming to the school. Even our first meeting was stained in blood.”

“Bandits who were trying to hurt you. Not the blood of the innocent.” 

Edelgard rose her chin and gave Byleth that familiar stubborn glare. “I offered them the chance to stand with me. They chose differently and met the consequences of their choices.”

“And what is to be my consequences? How will you punish me for standing against you?”

“You’re not going to stand against me, Professor. You once told me that you would stand by my side when I left Garreg Mach. I would hold you to that promise.” 

Byleth laughed, cold and with little amusement. “You can not think that I would still stand with you after what you have done.”

“I thought you might say that but it is still surprisingly disappointing to hear.” Edelgard lowered her gaze for the first time. Byleth told herself that she would not feel bad because of it. The desire to comfort her ex-student was just instinctual residue from what the mentoring relationship they once had.

“No matter,” Edelgard looked back up at Byleth again. “There will be plenty of time to convince you otherwise during your stay here. You are angry and confused now but I have faith in you, professor. There are many who are complacent with the way this world is, but there are sparks of defiance in you. Only you, professor, would allow an omega to become a sniper and an alpha a bishop. Any other professor there would have never allowed Bernadetta and Linhardt to reach their full potential. You’re special Byleth and those sparks only need proper kindling to become a flame.”

Byleth shook her head. She did not know what second genders had to do with Edelgard's rebellion but she knew she could never condone what other alpha had done.

“This is all a lot to take in, I realize that, but there is little time for me to explain everything with the war going on,” Edelgard said.

“War?”

“Garreg Mach has fallen but that was only the beginning. Those loyal to the old world must be stomped out before the new one can take life.”

Byleth thought of her students left out in waring the world without her. A whine slipped from her lips as something inside of her ached to go to them. It was the part of her that was usually easier to ignore but that cried out now.

“Shhh, easy, do not worry. It will be harsh at first but if we act swiftly the other houses will fall in line. We will have peace and those who fall in line need not worry,” Edelgard’s tone was soothing even if her words were not.

The slight panic that had begun to rise inside of Byleth eased. Byleth looked back at Edelgard and realized that something was off. The air was filled with soothing alpha pheromones, something that only betas and omegas should have been been able to scent. Byleth had always been weird though. She could pick up faint traces from her fellow alphas but Edelgard’s scent was almost overpowering.

“You have been through much, my professor. We will finish this conversation later but for now, _sleep_.”

Byleth blinked slowly, her body lowered to the floor. She fought to remain awake, calling upon her alpha but the other was there inside her mind. Her omega, the part her father had trained her to hide since she was a little girl, nestled in close.

_Alpha wants us to rest. A nice nape does sound nice. You never let us rest enough, how kind of alpha to notice._ Byleth’s omega hummed. 

“...no,” Byleth said as her eyes drifted closed. This time when sleep took hold of her Edelgard scent followed her into the dreaming world.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time that Byleth woke up in her prison cellar she came face to face with her ex-student. This time, however, it was Hubert instead of the princess. The hurt and sense of betrayal were still there when she saw him, although to a lesser extent. 

Of her students, Hubert had always been the hardest to connect to. He took her orders on the battlefield but she never seemed to be able to earn the omega’s complete trust. Even so, she liked to believe that they shared a few moments. She’d thought of him as her precious student. 

“Emperor Edelgard is kind to give you another opportunity even after you refused to take her hand in an alliance. I, however, believe it would have been a safer option to leave you in the river,” Hubert said looking down his nose at her while she lay on the ground. 

“I must have been an awful teacher for my student to hate me so.” Byleth voice was groggy but she begrudgingly admitted it hurt less this time around to sit up. She looked down and noticed a mat had been placed under her.

“I did not say that,” Hubert bristled, “This isn’t as trivial as a matter of like or dislike. My duty is to Edelgard. You are a blind spot for her.”

“I am a prisoner without any weapons surrounded by a powerful enemy.”

“You are our most capable professor and not to be underestimated.”

Under different circumstances, Byleth's nonbeating heart might have been warmed by Hubert's words.

“So what’s next then? Are you going to kill me? Perhaps with a spell I helped you learn at Garreg Mach,” Byleth said. She did not want to die but she’d come face to face with death too many times to show fear now.

“No, professor, not yet. As I said you are a blind spot. Edelgard does not wish to see you hurt and would most likely kill me if I went after you unprovoked. You should know, however, that when it comes to Edelgard's safety I would gladly give my life to maintain it.”

It’s that type of devotion that once made Byleth wonder if they were mated. They would have made a good couple, though Byleth later learned that nobles did not prefer omegas who specialized in dark magic, they were both rather accomplished. 

But Edelgard had never taken a mate or come close to making even a partial bond. They were similar in that matter, if not for different reasons. 

Hubert and Edelgard were not mated. Byleth could see the truth of the way he spoke about her now. It was not the starry eyes way that Dorothea spoke of her crushes but of the way some people in the monastery spoke of the goddess. 

_Which would be you now,_ a voice whispered but Byleth did not want to think about it. Things had always been strange with Sothis in her head. Bad enough to have to deal with the voice of both her omega and alpha without adding a goddess to the list. That’s what she thought but now that they were joined it was weirder than before. 

“Professor, I never got to say this but it is rather jarring when your eyes go distant in a conversation like that,” Hubert said.

Byleth looked back at him. She’d hoped that the habit had gone unnoticed but the fact that it had not was the least of her worries. “If killing me is not the plan food would be nice.” 

She doubted Hubert would be foolish enough to provide her with weaponizable utensils but a girl could dream.

Hubert sighed and made a gesture with his hands. A plate of food appeared and just as she expected it only held finger foods. “Thank you,” Byleth said and it was mostly out of habit.

Byleth took a bite of the steamed bun. It tasted well prepared but she lacked the ability to enjoy it. Hubert was quiet as she ate but his eyes were still on her. 

When she finished her third bun he made the plate disappear. She’d only half hoped to smash it and use the broken shards later so she was only half disappointed. 

“I don’t trust you, professor,” Hubert said.

“I think that’s well established.”

“But I do believe there is a chance for your happiness here. I wouldn’t say I believe it likely but if you learned to put faith in our Edelgard you would do well together. You could help create the world she dreams of.”

“And what type of world is that?”

“A world where we are all treated equally. Where houses do not rise and fall based on their ability to produce crest and all genders are treated the same.” 

“So far all I have seen of her world is betrayal and death. Do forgive me if I fell to make the connection to the one you speak of.” 

“It is the way of most revolutions.” Edelgard's distorted voice called out from behind Hubert. She dressed in flame emperor armor.

The fact that it only now dawned on Byleth that it matched Edelgard’s house colors was a testament to how easily she’d been fooled.

Edelgard removed her helmet. Her face was damp with sweat making strands of he cling to the side of her face. Her violet eyes were dilated and Byleth recognized the light look of having just returned from battle. 

Byleth’s stomach sank. How many had perished at Edelgard’s hands now? Had she used the skills Byleth had taught her? Were any of her precious students among them?

Hubert looked back at Edelgard. “You should have taken the time to relax before coming here after such an ordeal.” 

“War has little time to relax,” Edelgard said Hubert tho her eyes did not leave Byleth.

“Then remove your armor at least and a trip to the council room for a status update, your majesty.”

“That can wait. I will be up shortly. How are you?” The last sentence was directed at Byleth.

Byleth moved her leg and the chain rattled. “Still imprisoned.”

“Did you sleep well?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Byleth saw Hubert make a hand gesture before disappearing again. She envied him for that and if she had half his talent for magic perhaps she wouldn’t be here. So much for being a powerful goddess. 

“Does it matter?” Byleth asked

“I would not ask if it didn’t.”

Byleth had a better question. “How did you know?”

“Your scent changes sometimes, becoming sweeter. I noticed it for the first time we ate together. Casper complimented your food choices and you smelt like a pleased omega.”

“Impossible, everyone at the school is on scent blockers.” They had to be. The alpha to omega ratio was unbalanced at the monastery and disaster would strike if they all started to compete for omega’s attention at once. The only reason they knew what people’s second genders were was because it was mandatory to report it to the church.

“My ability to scent others is stronger than most.” 

Of course, it was because Edelgard always had to outperform everyone in everything.

“I didn’t want to use the command on you. I prefer to do it as little as possible in the future. You just seemed very stressed by your new arrangement.”

“So forcing me to sleep is your answer.”

“I didn’t force you. Alpha commands can’t make your omega do anything she doesn’t want to do.”

“My omega doesn’t get to be the deciding vote. I do. If you are trying to present as a champion of gender equality you should respect that at least.”

Edelgard was slow to respond, her expression thoughtful. “You’re right. I am regretful for my actions. I want to help you adjust to this as smoothly as possible and I fear I may have acted in error.” 

The apology caught Byleth off guard. Considering all Edelgard’s recent wrongdoings it seemed strange to hear her admit to something so minor in comparison. Even after all their time train and battling together Byleth still did understand what the other girl was thinking. She searched the other girl's eyes and still found no answer to her mysteries. 

“I’d like to move you to a better room. Someplace more comfortable once you're settled. I would not hesitate were I not certain that you are already plotting your escape.”

At least Edelgard had no delusions about that. “Where were you before here?” Byleth asked. She figured it was a gamble whether or not Edelgard would answer with anything remotely resembling the truth.

“Uprising on one of the port island.”

“Petra?” Byleth thought of the alpha with smooth tan skin and vibrant purple hair. The girl wanted so badly to be the type of alpha that could make her people proud. She looked up to Edelgard and though the white-haired girl was stronger the island alpha put in more training hours. She’d worked to master more weapons than any of the other students. 

During the fight to protect Rhea, Petra had been injured Edelgard’s lighting blast. The last thing she remembered was handing her over to Linhardt. Byleth trusted his ability but she should have stayed long enough to see that she was okay.

“No, not Brigid. At least not yet. Though it may please you to know that she is one of the ones where I have confirmed whereabouts.” Edelgard said.

Some of the tension went out of Byleth’s shoulders. 

“I can see that makes you happy. You were rather close to her. Most of the time when we split to flank the enemy she was the one you commanded by your side,” Edelgard said studying her.

It was true that she often ended up taking on the enemy with Petra but that was because Edelgard was so strong on her own. She could send the white-haired alpha with some of the weaker students to circle the enemy and trust that she’d be able to keep them safe. She’d trusted Edelgard with so much more than she should have.

“I tried to support all of you. As your leading alpha- as your trusted professor- it was my job to keep you all safe.”

“You could only ever do so much for us professor. It is an unsafe world.” 

“You have made sure of that.” 

“Perhaps for now but think of what would have happened if I did nothing. You helped Bernadetta be stronger than she ever imagined but what happens when she returns to the father who only saw her as a good breeding horse to be broken. To Linhardt when his father forces him away from his studies in order to be model alpha. Casper forever forced to prove that even as a beta he could be the alpha they desired. Even Dorothea still makes the comments about being a good omega and finding someone to settle down with despite how strong she’s grown. We could go on for days about Ferdinand’s inferiority complex he vails so thinly with status. You can train us all you want but would have never been able to protect from a society set to grind us in shape.”

Byleth didn’t want to admit it but there was some truth to what Edelgard had said. Traveling with her father as a mercenary lead to a surprisingly sheltered life. They never stayed in one place long enough for her to learn the cultural norms of the world around her. Garreg Mach had taught her how much the world seemed to care about trivial things. She knew that her students were not pack and it was the natural progression of school life for them to leave. They had homes to return to but she prefers not to think of that. 

“I do find it admirable that you tried, professor. I do not regret striking at the church nor the destruction of Garreg Mach but sometimes I find myself wishing to return to the classroom where it was only us. I dream sometimes that the rest of the world is forgotten and see only your determined face as you stand in front of the class.” Edelgard removed her gauntlet and her hands through her hair. “It is a silly dream but one that I prefer over others.”

Byleth remembered the night she’d heard Edelgard tossing and turning from nightmares. That night she told her of the death of her family and it was time she’d been allowed a glimpse of the girl hidden behind the perfect facade. Byleth noticed that when she gave hypothetical descriptions of the return to home she neglected to mention what hers would be like. 

“You can still stop this. There is still forgiveness waiting for you,” Byleth said. She didn’t know about the rest of the kingdom. There was no way for Byleth to know the damage that had been done while she was asleep and locked up but when she looked into her own heart there was still room for Edelgard. 

“No, this has begun and I will see it to its end. Even if there was a way to go back, I would not choose it. Forgiveness is not what I desire.”

_And there you have it, the line in the sand has been drawn. If she does not desire forgiveness for what she has done than I shall give none. _Byleth looked away from her former student. She leaned back against the stone wall and folded her arms. “I will escape, Emperor Edelgard. And If I find out that you have hurt a single one of my students I will make you pay for it. On my honor as a Professor.” This time when she spoke it was easier to call forth her alpha and it rumbled with every word.

Edelgard touched her finger to the bars of her cell. “We will see.” Then in a blur of black shadows, she disappeared, leaving Byleth all alone. 

Byleth waited a few seconds to make sure she was alone and then refocused her attention on the chain around her ankle. She held her hand out and a small glowing yellow circle appeared. Her students weren’t the only ones studying while at Garreg Mach. She focused on feeling the power of building inside of her and then…

“Ah-” Byleth bit down had on her lip to catch the scream before it could echo through the cell. The spell went haywire and sent a pauls of lighting though her leg. The pain was excruciating but she held out her hand to try again.


	3. Chapter 3

Petra sat crouched on the tree limb in perfect stillness. The string of her bow was drawn and her prey was in sight. She took a breath and then the arrow shot through the air, piercing the squirrel in the eye. It was a beautiful shot but not by Petra’s arrow. She pivoted smoothly on the tree branch. Her bow was still ready to fire but her body was relaxed. She had a feeling exactly whose eagle eye had been behind the shot. 

Sure enough, ahead of light purple hair popped up from the branches. “Got it!” Bernadetta cheered. 

Petra dropped down from the tree and landed with a flip. Berny started and let out a cry that started all the surrounding animals from the area. Her cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink when she saw that it was Petra. “W-where did you come from?”

“You need t be watching your surrounds, friend. I was up there. Waiting for my chance to shoot my shot but someone got there first.”

“Oh, no, oh no, I didn’t mean to. I’m s-so sorry.” Breny folded her hands and bowed her head.

Petra smiled. “It is being okay, friend. It was a good shot, but as I say you must be being watchful.” 

“I’m sorry. I was going to go by the river but there were way more people there than I would have liked so I came here hoping to find some peace. I was going to read but then I realized I left my book so I figured the train would do me just as good.” 

“We are same mind then. I too needed time away.” Petra said with a sigh as she put her bow back.

“Aren’t you happy to be home?” 

Petra’s shoulders slumped as she let out another sigh. Bernie’s eyes went wide with panic. “I shouldn’t have ask. Oh, why did I ask. I’m so so sorry. You don’t have to tell me anything. Not a word. You-”

“It’s fine,” Petra said holding up her hands. She knew from experience how quickly things could devolve with the omega. If she didn’t step in now panic pheromones would fill the forest. “It’s good question. I am most happy to be seeing home again. It is just...I did not think I’d return like this. My family is proud of the new skills I have but I am not yet complete. There is much I wish to have learned from Professor. Edelgard is strong and Brigid will not escape her wrath. I had my chance and I missed it. I must be getting stronger.”

“I miss Professor too. I can’t believe Edelgard would do such a thing.” Berny furiously shook her head. “No matter what I must believe in Professors return and that Edelgard will be stopped.”

Petra pulled her blade from her waist and stared down the sharp edge. “If I got the shot again I would not be hesitating.” She looked back at Bernie. “I promised you when coming here you would be safe. Brigid welcomes friends with open arms and they will not be stopping you from staying.”

After the fall of Garreg Mach and the start of the war Bernadetta had been without a place to return home to. Her father had agreed to take up arms with the enemy and from what Preta had heard the omega wouldn’t be too happy to return to him on normal circumstances. Petra knew that she had to return home to inform her family and help them prepare. She offered to take Bernadetta with her. For a girl who didn’t like to be around people, she seemed equally terrified of being alone. 

Her family was pleased that she’d brought home a “mild mannered” omega despite her clear preference for fellow alphas and welcomed the other purpled haired girl with opened arms. It was nice to know that even with the world tossed into chaos something never changed.

Now that everything was taken care off and she’d done all that she could do Petra found her focus pulled elsewhere.

“You’re not planning on leaving me are you?” Berny asked with a note of fear.

Petra met her eyes again. “I never say no to good company on hard journeys. I was give you the option.” 

“Well decision made. We’re classmates so we stick together, okay?” 

Petra smiled. It amazed her how the omega could sound both fearful and determined at the same time. “Okay.”

“Um, where are we going exactly?”

“To kill an Emperor.” Petra said and when she saw the other girls eyes widened she added. “Though will probably have to make a few stops along the way.”  
…  
Byelth rolled up her pants leg. The black scar on her lower calve was an ugly sight. She tried a healing spell but most likely when she left her she’d be leaving with a limp. It didn’t matter as long as she got away. 

Footsteps sounded from down the hall. Byelth snatched the broken chain from off the ground. She tied it around her ankle before dropping her pants leg over it so that the break would not be visible. It had taken a day in a half of gathering her energy and trying the spell before she got the chain to break. During that time she hadn’t seen the Emperor or Hubert but they sent guards down with trays of food that kept her from starving. 

Hoping that luck was on her side Byleth laid back and closed her eyes. She listened as the cell door opened, making sure to keep her breathing even. Once she heard the sounds of the tray touching the ground she sprang forward. 

She tackled the guard to the ground. Her left hook didn’t have the same force that Casper was known for but it did the job. She quickly unarmed the guard, taking his blade as her own. She wasted no time moving from her cell and locking the sleeping guard inside.

Byleth glanced down the long hall. There was no way for her to know how many people Edelgard had guarding the place. She moved swiftly and carefully through the shadows. Voice from around the corner made her flatten her body against the stone wall and still her breath. 

“To be honest we all knew that victory would not come so easy. I hear talk of a resistance in the alliance from my cousin.” A man said

“Your cousin, Gregor? I thought he spent most of his time chasing young omega tail.” Another man laughed.

“Perhaps before but now it seems that war has actually put the poor fool to work. He was there at the monastery the day it happened. Been a spy for the emperor for years. Place is still in rubles.” 

Byleth’s heart sank. She still remembered wandering from building to building, passing students, guards, and priests. They’d all spoke so kind to her when she passed. She’d sleep in hundreds of different beds while traveling with her father but she’d never had a home. Now when she thought of the school in shambles she was filled with a terrible sense of loss.

Her omega let out a sad whine but Byleth remained silent and focused on the guards. She inched forward to get a better view. The one closest to her would be an easier takedown but it would leave her exposed for the other guard's attack. If she was going to do this she needed to strike hard and fast.

“What a glorious day that was. Finally able to see our Lady strike the church right in the heart. Wished only that my boy had been awake to see it,” the guard said.

“How is Fredric?” 

“He still sleeps. The healers, her majesty sent have helped with the swelling but no one knows when he’ll wake up. Those alphas did a number on my poor boy.”   
“Barbaric, even if they found out he was faking his status they didn’t have to beat on him like that. Especially when they're always talking about protecting their omegas.” 

“Little Fredy is as good a fighter as any of them. He could have taken any one of them but to gang up on him like they did,” the guard shook his head, “Wouldn’t have happened if the church priest hadn’t outed him like that. The bastard better be dead under all that rubble or else I’ll be the one to find him.” 

The guard’s voice was full of bitter promise. Her time in the monastery had made her accustomed to hearing the praises of the church and all the good it had done. Only Edelgard had been bold enough to sometimes voice an opposite opinion and even that had been a soft voice while she was still under the disguise of being a student. It rattled Byleth to hear such hate directed at the church from its people but hearing the guards story she could see why some of the misplaced anger existed.

Byleth knew that status was important to some people but it still seemed insane that people would resort to violence over something so simple as second genders. The memory of the conversation she had with Linhardt floated back inside of her mind.

_“I’ve never been a fan of blood or people for that matter. I’d rather stay here doing my research the learn how to pierce a man in the chest with an ax.” Linhardt grazed the spines of his books with a loving touch. _

_“If that’s what you want, why not study to become a Monk. That is an option, is it not?”_

_Linhardt looked at her with raised brows. “Professor you are supposed to lead us. Do you think it wise to let on of your alpha’s go to waste simply because he wants to laze away all day?”_

_Her brows furrowed in confusion. “You would not be lazing away all day. I’d expect you to keep up with your studying,” she said in a firm voice. It was her duty to make sure all her students were working to develop. “And there are many uses for a healer on the field. You will help to make sure that your classmates are able to fight on and supporting each other is what is most important.” _

_“You are most strange professor,” Linhardt said but a small smile played at the corners of his mouth. “I don’t think you understand much of the way of this world.”_

_Byleth frowned. She’d traveled and done more fighting than most of the people here but they all seemed to think she was the naive one. _

_“Don’t look so glum, professor. It’s a good thing sometimes to not understand foolishness.” Linhardt grabbed one of the books before turning away from her. _

Byleth had only learned later that she’d made a rather bold move. In her defense, it happened early in her stay as a teacher so she could be forgiven for not noticing that most of the students studying to be monks were omegas. By the time she did notice Linhardt had proven himself to be too useful for her to care. 

Training Bernie on the bow had been more of a conscious decision. The girl had a natural talent and they needed someone capable of long-distance maneuvers if they were going to beat the other houses. Her classmates had been accepting of her choice especially after their victory, but hearing the guard's story she wondered how the other alphas a the school looked at Bernie. Byleth would have stepped in if they’d tried anything but Bernie didn’t interact much with people outside of class. She spent most of her day locked inside her room. 

Was she afraid of them? The answer was a simple yes. Bernie being afraid of people was a well-known fact by anyone who has spent more than two minutes with her. But it was the first time Byleth considered that the fear she felt might be closer linked to her status than she realized. Thinking of Bernie being cornered and ganged up on because of her status made Byleth sick and angry.

_It is an unsafe world,_ Edelgards words returned to her.

Byleth’s hands tighten on the sword again. She can’t think about any of that. She has to make it back to her students and stop Edelgard before more people get hurt.

The guard shifts so that more of his back is facing her and she sees her opening. She knocks down the first guard with a hard hit to the back of the head with the flat side of her sword and before his body hits the ground she turned and has the tip of her sword under the chin of the other guard. He has his mouth opened like he was about to cry for help but she pressed up and draws blood.

“Don’t,” Byleth growled in a low voice.

She could have ended him there but he is the one with the unconscious son. She’d killed fathers before and would have now if necessary.

“What’s the best way out of here?” Byleth asked.

“This is the Emperor's castle. Created to stand an army siege and guarded by her loyal servants. You will not escape,” the guard said.

All of that may be true but Byleth knew that places like theses were better designed at stopping people from getting in than from getting out. She took a step closer forcing him back into the stone wall. “You can either be useful or you can be dead.” 

The guard gave her a hard stare for a few moments but then raised his hand to point down the hall. “Forward is the way out of the cellar but there is a guard rotation posted outside of the gate.” 

Byleth grabbed his shoulder and pushed him forward, pointing her blade at his back now. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petra is one of my favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who never trusted the church and wanted to run away with the rebellion?  
Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Story is loosely planned and randomly updated. Already got some chapters lined up but *shrug* let me know what you think.
> 
> (Edit: learned about the secret path right after posting *smh* okay guess that’s a wrap seeing as they have it covered. Lol jk.)


End file.
